¿Qué es lo que deseas?
by Nisaly
Summary: ¿Qué es lo más deseáis?.- Preguntó Peter. Porque todos los merodeadores tienes sueños y anhelos diferentes. Oneshot. James&Lily.


**No. No es mi primer fic. Pero si es estreno de cuenta nueva :) Antes se me conocía como "Deina-Black", pero por cosas de la vida, decidí comenzar otra vez Espero que nadie crea que estoy loca XD Gracias a los que solían leerme. Y bienvenidos a los nuevos, espero que les guste mi estilo y me ayuden a mejorar lo que esta mal. **

**Del fic, sólo digo que es una respuesta para mi tabla insana en LJ. No puedo públicar todo en un sólo fic, porque es multifandom y las viñetas no tienen nada que ver entre ellas. Pero las que más me gustan, las traeré para acá :) **

**Que disfruten mucho de la historia. Y recuerden, para tomatazos, felicitaciones coffcoffestoydecumplecoffcoff, palmaditas en la espalda, patadas en el traste, todo, en un review :D**

**¿Qué es lo que deseas?**

Se revuelve el cabello cuando la ve pasar. No tiene necesidad, siempre lo lleva lo suficientemente desordenado, pero es un buen gesto para llamar la atención. Ella le ignora, Lily es así, pasa de él. Y eso es lo que lo hace infinitamente más interesante. "Me encanta que se haga la difícil" suele comentarle a Canuto y este blanquea los ojos, mientras repite: "Eres todo un caso, Cornamenta". A él no le importa serlo.

- ¡Hey, Evans!.- Le llama. Pero la pelirroja no detiene su andar. James no la sigue, que también tiene una imagen de macho recio que mantener.- La traigo loca...- Y algunos de los presentes en el pasillo, los típicos mirones que matan por saber un poquito más sobre los merodeadores, se lo creen. ¿Y por qué no hacerlo? Que es James Potter, el buscar estrella de GRyffindor. Y uno de los tíos más guapos del colegio.

Obviamente, él mismo sabe que es mentira. Tiene claro que Lily Evans no suspira con sus guiños, ni sueña con sus labios. Pero tiene la esperanza de que las palabras se hagan realidad algún día, mientras tanto de ilusiones no se ha muerto nadie.

Camina hacia transformaciones describiéndole la reciente escena a Remus, que estuvo a todo momento a su lado.

- Estaba preciosa con el uniforme. Y tendrías que haber visto como llevaba recogido el cabello, Lunático.

- Lo vi, Cornamente.

Pero a James no le importa. Y cuando Sirius se les une, junto a Peter, vuelve a repetir la historia un par de veces.

- Que los dulces ojos de Evans me van y me vienen, socio. A mi me ponen caliente las chicas más alegres.

- Más te vale, Canuto. Que el día en que te caliente Evans, yo mismo te la corto.

Se ríen. Incluso REmus, que no gusta de reírse de esos chistes y esta cansado por la cercanía de la luna llena.

Entran a clases. James se sienta en el último banco, como siempre. Y junto a él Sirius garabatea Snevellus muriendo de diferentes formas. Ninguna tiene la necesidad de prestar atención, saben lo suficiente de transformaciones humanas. James se siente tentado a ayudar a su mejor amigo con los dibujos, pero tiene una idea mejor. Arranca un pedazo de pergamino y lo llena de palabras de caligrafía perfecta. Movimiento de varita y el papel ya esta en el pupitre de Lily.

Le pega una mirada, atento a las más mínima de sus reacciones. Ella desdobla la hoja y se sume en la lectura. James no puede ver la expresión en su pecoso rostro, pero esta seguro que tiene una mueca de disgusto. La pelirroja se voltea y él sonríe ante el acierto. Ella dice no con los labios. El buscador murmura un "por favor". No hay otra respuesta. Tampoco sigue insistiendo. Sabe hasta que punto cabrearla. Y cuando.

La campana suena, abriendo la puerta hacia una tarde desocupada. Lily desaparece antes de que James pueda abordarla. No importa, ya habrá más oportunidades.

Dejan los libros en la habitaciones y deciden ir a holgazanear al aire libre.

Los merodeadores tienen un sitio predilecto, entre el lago y el bosque prohibido hay un gran árbol con sombra fresca. Es el lugar favorito de los cuatro para recostarse sobre la hierba y pensar en la vida. Especialmente le gusta a James, que es un pensador arduo y adora ensimismarse viendo caer las hojas secas.

- ¿Qué es lo más deseáis?.- Preguntó Peter, luego de unos minutos de silencio. Todos salen de sus cavilaciones y le prestan atención.- Osea, si se les pudiera cumplir un deseo, ¿Qué pedirían?

Sirius sonrió ampliamente, parece tenerlo claro. Remus medito unos segundos, cierra el libro que leía y lo deja sobre el césped. James se endereza, atrapa la snich que había soltado y se la mete en el bolsillo.

- Libertad.- Suelta Black. Los ojos negros le brillan.- No tener que cargar con este apellido que me condena.

- Jo, que eso fácil, Canuto. Es cosa de que vayas al registro civil, sueltes unos galeons y listo, Sirius Snape.- Bromea James.

- Muy gracioso, Cornamenta. De mal en peor.

- No hay como complacerte. Esta bien, Carter.- Ríen.- Pero sigo pensando que te viene mejor Snape.

- Casate con él si tanto te gusta el apellido.

- No, gracias.

- De todas formas, con cualquiera de los apellidos, no hay cambio. Mi sangre seguirá siendo la misma, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.

- Hasta un muggle puede hacer una tonta transfusion de sangre. Bah, que lo tuyo es fácil de cumplir.- Sirius suelta una carcajada, James siempre le hace sentir tan jodidamente bien.- ¿Remus?.- Pero todos sabían lo que Lupin pediría.

- Nada muy difícil. Librarme de mi propia maldición.

- Yo no le veo nada de malo a sacar un par de colmillos una vez al mes.

- Claro, no es tan grave. Sólo soy muy quejicas-

- Siempre lo supe, Lunático.- Sirius le golpea un brazo.- Si lo que no te gusta es la piel, podemos conseguir a un vampiro por allí, conservas los colmillos y no pasas calor.

Peter tiene que agarrarse el estomago de tanto reírse.

- ¿Qué pedirías tú, Colagusano?.- Fue James, como siempre, el que noto que el muchacho había permanecido disfrutando silencioso. El aludido se tomo unos segundos para responder.

- Que se acabaran los problemas allá afuera. Y que ningún conflicto nos aguarde cuando salgamos. Adiós guerra.

Los merodeadores restantes se miran entre ellos, muchas veces olvidan lo maduro que es Peter. Lamentablemente, ellos no.

- ¡La nenaza quiere paz mundial!.- Sirius le da suave golpecitos en el estomago.- Ay, Colagusano, haces que la emoción embargue mi débil alma.

- Eres tan lindo. Creo que me voy a enamorar de ti.- James choca cinco con su mejor amigo. Remus solo sonríe.

- Bah, son pesados.- Finiquito el castaño, pero esta divertido.

- Aun no nos has dicho que deseas, Cornamenta.- Recuerda Remus. Potter se sume en un estado de ensoñación ante el análisis. Se recuesta en la hierba y estira los brazos hacia el cielo.

- ¿Qué voy a querer? ¡A Evans! No hay nada que desee más en estos momentos como que ella deje esa actitud de piedra y me de una oportunidad.- Suspira. Largo y hondo. Desahogo total.

- Y nosotros pensábamos que pedíamos mucho...

- Lo tuyo es casi imposible, socio.

- Lo sé.

- Que Evans es más cabeza dura que todos los aquí presentes juntos.

- Dímelo a mi, Canuto. Que lo intento todo y no consigo nada.

- Tampoco es para que te pongas en plan lastimero, ¿O quieres que ahora te llamemos quejicus segundo?

- No me quejo, ilustro la realidad.

- Ya sabes como es Lily, James. Aveces se deja llevar por los pre-juicios.- Remus le daba un toque serio a la charla.

- Evans es muchas veces lo que critica.- Y, muy a su pesar, James asiente ante el comentario de Peter.

- Esta loca.- Sentencia Sirius.- A mi nadie me lo va sacar de la cabeza, ¿Qué cordura podría tener una chica que rechaza a un merodeador?

- Ninguna, Canuto, ninguna. Sólo a mi me pueden gustar las que están como cabra.

- Que siempre he pensado que tú no estas en todos tus cabales por completo. Quizás es eso. Los del manicomio se atraen.

- Que Evans más bien repele a James.

- Lily sólo intenta no verse inmiscuida sentimentalmente. Le da miedo que la dañes.

Y como si toda la conversacion la invocara, la pelirroja apareció en el campo visual merodeador. Con libro en mano y túnica planchada perfecta. James se lleva instintivamente la mano al cabello, se lo revolvio travieso. Y con la otra saca la snich.

- Que mi pensamiento la llama.- Bromea.- ¡Hey, Evans!.- Repite lo de la mañana.

Lily continúa caminando y se acomoda en su propio sitio preferido.

-Que quiere que vaya.

Y se pone de pie, mientras los merodeadores se vuelven a sumir en sus propios mundos individuales. Se acerca a ella, sonriente. Y cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca suelta la snich y la vuelve a atrapar con un movimiento rápido. La pelirroja no ha apartado la mirada del libro ni por un segundo. Bah, que sólo busca hacerse la desentendida. La llama de nuevo, esta vez acompañado por sus palabras cliches, la invita a salir. "Que se que te mueres por tener una cita conmigo". Sutil negativa. Insistencia. Misma respuesta, mayor entonación. Hay que probar otra estrategia, piensa James, y lo intenta con un comentario morboso. El hechizo le rosa la mejilla.

- Oh, veo que que no estas de humor, ¿Te picaron malas pulgas? Ok, ok, me voy, pero no por mucho.

Regresa con una sonrisa donde sus amigos, quienes le cuestionan con la mirada.

- Me encanta que se haga la difícil.

Sirius no es el único que blanquea los ojos.


End file.
